1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture processing apparatus, and more particularly, is suitable for the production of animations or the like, by successively recording still pictures formed by a computer to a video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
An animation producing apparatus has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 156573/1991, in which animations are produced by interpolation.
Conventionally, picture processing apparatuses produce still pictures by, for example, a graphic work station etc., which are recorded successively by a video tape recorder, and therefore animations can be produced with high efficiency compared with handwriting (i.e., by hand).
An example of a picture processing apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. By operating a keyboard 2 and a mouse 4, still pictures constituting animations are formed frame by frame by using a graphic computer 6 exclusively used for forming pictures.
This still picture is supplied to a video tape recorder 10 in the form of a video signal via a distributor 8, when each frame is formed.
The video tape recorder 10 assembly-records the still pictures formed by the graphic computer 6 frame by frame, by rewinding the magnetic tape to search the head portion of them.
At this time, the operator operates the video tape recorder 10 and the graphics computer 6 while monitoring the output signal of the distributor 8 via the monitor 12, so as to assembly-record still pictures frame by frame by repeating the process of rewinding and searching the head portion of them with the video tape recorder 10.
Another example of a picture processing apparatus 20 is shown in FIG. 2, which uses a frame recorder 18 to record still pictures formed by the graphic computer 6, the still pictures being supplied to the frame recorder 18 in the form of picture data.
The frame recorder 18 can store dozens of frames of such picture data, and the stored picture data is converted into a video signal and is output in accordance with control data outputted from an editor 22.
When outputting this video signal, the frame recorder 18 outputs the video signal in synchronization with the video tape recorder 10 via a sync generator 24. The editor 22 successively outputs the video signal to the video tape recorder 10.
Thereby, the operator operates the graphic computer 6 and the editor 22 while monitoring the display picture of the monitor 26 in order to assembly-record dozens of frames of the video signal. This process is repeated so that animations can be produced.
In the picture processing apparatus 20, the picture data is stored in the frame recorder 18, and then the stored picture data can be recorded by the video tape recorder 10 by operating the editor 22. Therefore, the whole operation can be simplified compared with assembly-recording frame by frame.
During assembly-recording by the video tape recorder, there are the necessary processes (i.e., operations) of pre-roll (e.g., rewinding) and post-roll (e.g., forwarding) of the recording medium. It takes about thirty seconds to complete pre-roll and post-roll due to the inertia of the magnetic tape system.
That is, in assembly-recording frame by frame, it takes about thirty seconds to record 1/30 second, that is, to record one frame, thus it is characterized by a very poor efficiency of producing animations.
Further, the picture processing apparatus 20 can lighten the burden imposed on the magnetic tape compared with the case where assembly-recording is performed frame by frame. Further, the frequency of the generation of troubles (i.e., failures), such as troubles of the magnetic tape system, can also be reduced.
However, even when producing animations by using a frame recorder 18, the operator has to operate the graphic computer 6 and the editor 22.
Therefore, when using the frame recorder 18, there is a problem that it is necessary to allot an exclusive operator to the graphic computer 6 and the editor 22, and that the troublesome operations must be repeated.
Among these problems, in the graphic computer, the forming time per frame can be shortened by using a computer with a high operation processing speed. Further, with respect to continuous still pictures, it is also considered that they be formed automatically.
However, when recording to the video tape recorder, it depends on the operator's operation after all. Therefore, it takes time to produce the whole animation, even if the forming time per frame is shortened and the still pictures are formed automatically. Further, the operator must repeat the above described troublesome operations.
As one method for solving this problem, it has been considered to record the picture data by using an optical magnetic disc apparatus, for example, instead of the video tape recorder. However, in such a disc type recording apparatus, the recording time is short compared with the video tape recorder, and the picture quality of the reproduced picture is deteriorated, and variable speed reproduction is difficult, and thus there is a problem of being insufficient for practical use.